The Great Soul Archivist Potter (aka Death)
by Eilwen Zigmen
Summary: also the reasons why I don't write F.Fiction. Includes short chapters, GODlike Harry, grammar/spelling mistakes, spel-check, lots and lots of Out of Character moments. Summary: Harry is the master of Death, and has to archive all souls, he just finished archiving earth and now moves on to a new challenge, a world without Master Archivist, and he's going to set some things straight.
1. Reason 1: The short chapters

Since The presence of a disclaimer in an agreement does not necessarily guarantee that the terms of the disclaimer will be recognized and enforced in a legal dispute. I am not going to bother with writing one.

* * *

Chapter 1: the end and the beginning

Harry yawned and stretched his arms, he would never have thought that this day would come so soon, but here he sat, books all around him in unending rows. He snapped the book he had been writing in shut.

_The last name _sudden horror overcame him, he had just written the last name, he had archived the last human soul. He sat stock still, unable to move for several moments before he got up and donned his cloak.

_Time for a last walk around _he thought to himself _and then off I go, my Apprenticeship complete _he sighted and checked if his two sicles where securely fasten on his belt and left the large, unending, Soul Archive.

Earth was desolate, an empty wasteland, the muggles had found a way off-world, and the wizards had become extinct. The other death's where rounding up the last of the animal souls.

"**It is finished then?**" A voice asked from his left, Harry didn't need to look to know that it was Master of Death, the Great Archivist of Earth, Mort that had asked the question.

"I have Archived all Human souls as requested, Mort, it is time I moved on" Harry sighted "there are rumors of a wild dimension, probably a backlog of thousand years, but it gives me something to do" he mused "where will you go?" he glanced at Mort, whose face was obscured by the shadows of his hood.

"**I think a holiday is in order for me, think I'll float around for a few millennia again**" and with that Mort vanished in a swirl of smoke, not bothering to say goodbye as they both knew that they would meet again.

Harry too vanished in the same manner, having already packed his things into a sub-dimension.

* * *

ok, explanation time! Harry = a master of Death, Death = Archivist of souls, Earth = no survivors = Archiving compleate, so Harry moves on to the next job and Mort takes a long holiday never to reapear again in this story!

(Mort was Harry's teacher, taught him how to reap and archive souls, he is also been around since before the first humans on earth)

Also, this chapter is short, which is my whole point. for these are the reasons I don't write .

Reason 1: I write short chapters (and I hate short chapters)


	2. Reason 2: The fingers ignore the mind

Since The presence of a disclaimer in an agreement does not necessarily guarantee that the terms of the disclaimer will be recognized and enforced in a legal dispute. I am not going to bother with writing one.

**Chapter 2: a Fresh start**

It was just as Harry suspected, this worlds Archive was a mess, book pages littered around the floor, and, as he picked one up, names where listed out of order, there was not a single correctly archived yearbook.

It was one giant unsorted mess.

It was a good thing then that he had some experience under his belt and magic at his command, he knew how to deal with this mess, it would take a while, yes, but that was to be expected.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was in a nicely organized library "anyone here?" he called out, and to his relief a black cat slunk around the corner, its white unseeing eyes looked at him with slight annoyance.

"what iss it?" the Master Archivist of Feline souls hissed at him, the slightly larger than normal fangs glinting in the not-light.

"Just checking the amount of damage" Harry answered easily "Is human the only Archivist not accounted for?"

The cat sat on her hind legs and looked him over "Finally" she exclaimed "someone who is going to clean up the mess the the Archive of Human Souls became, honestly, I was talking to Gnaw the other day, she's the Master Archivist of Rodents, and she said she went in for a short look, you know, to cross-reference a death, and she said that she couldn't find anything so she left" the cat continued to chatter on about other Archivists and messes in general, Harry had nearly tuned her out but decided against it.

"Didn't catch your name by the way, I'm Cathen, Second Master Archivist of Felines cuz the other got bored and ran off sometime ago" She held out a paw.

"I'm Harry, the new Archivist of Humans, this is my second world actually" Harry said as he touched Cathen's paw briefly, he had learned on his previous world that none of the other Archivists shook hands "I'd better be off, though, I have a lot of work in-frond of me" Harry sighted and turned to leave.

"you might want to reinforce the Death Gates, there are some rumors going around that the Humans are bringing back their dead" Cathen warned a serous look in her eyes.

"Thanks" he gave her a salute and vanished in smoke, reappearing in his own Archive, or what would be his own archive, and sighted.

_'Oh well, at least it's only the human Archive that's a mess, better get started with year 0 of Humanity' _He thought to himself as he walked to the center of the archive and started to draw a circle on the ground '_good thing I had some practice with this when Master Mort made me reorganize his Archive.'_

It was an undefined amount of time later, which could and couldn't have been more or less than an hour, a day or even a year, as there was no time in the Archive, it just _was,_ that Harry stopped the his special Archiving spell, and looked around, only to groan as he had just barely reached year 4.

It was going to take _a lot_ longer than he had originally thought. He was going to feel like he was a millennia older when he was done here.

He felt a cold breeze blow though the archive and blinked, '_that was unusual'_, Harry thought to himself, he had only felt such a breeze when he had 'accidentally' dropped the resurrection stone and let a wizard resurrect several of his loved ones, (Mort had been most displeased and had given him an earful) the Death Gate had just been opened and someone had been resurrected against his, or her, will.

"Troublesome" Harry murmured to himself as he set out to close the gate again, he looked at the mess again and realized the while someone had just been resurrected, the mess here had made it impossible for him to reverse it anytime soon. _'I'll just lock the gate and get on with archiving' _he decided.

He didn't really look at the names, with their death dates appearing in rapid succession, on a random piece of paper near an overloaded desk, and even if he had, he wouldn't have known that Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama had already died several years before.

But Harry didn't notice, and likely wouldn't have cared had he known.

It felt like several years had passed, and he did indeed feel a millennium older as he had predicted, but Harry smiled as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was done, he had organized the archive, he had put everything back where it belonged.

Well, almost everything, there where still a few loose ends here and there, mainly in the shape of several resurrected souls, he'd have to go down there himself to get them, but that would give him the opportunity to get some fun.

He cast an update charm on his hardback notebook he would return when he needed to get himself a new notebook, having mastered archiving-on-the-go, much to his former master's displeasure.

Harry allowed himself to grin as he slipped though the portal into the new world.

_'this is going to be fun' _he thought _'time to mess with the locals'_

* * *

Explaining time!

As you have already guessed, Harry arrived in time for the Sound-Sand invasion of Konoha, but he didn't bother intervening, and at the end of the chapter, it's going to be several years after that, I think, hmm, I'll see where my muse takes me. I can eiter make it the start of the war or, well somewhere else... I'll probably have to watch Naruto and Naruto Shiphuden again. Yay!

And I know that at least 4 people are going to read this (hell if I know why) so I'm going to pose the question: where would you like Harry to intervene in the story? (and if you know what episode that was please include that as well) (no grentee that my muse is going to listen)

For these are the reasons I don't write:

1: I write short chapters (I hate short chapters) [from chapter 1]

2: this is totally not what I had in mind! (what my mind thinks and what my hands write are two different things)


	3. Reason 3: why can't I SLEEEEEEEEP!

Since The presence of a disclaimer in an agreement does not necessarily guarantee that the terms of the disclaimer will be recognized and enforced in a legal dispute. I am not going to bother with writing one.

Chapter 3: wait, weren't you dead?

He appeared in a forest and inhaled the sweet scent of nature, it had been a while as the planlife on Earth had vanished long before the last Human had.

He took out his notebook and leafed though the pages "damn" he muttered "did I really let so many souls get pulled out of the archive?" he shut the book and looked around "better get going then, wouldn't want to ..." his muttering was interrupted by a large explosion, he could feel his notebook vibrating and cursed.

"Duty calls" he muttered and sped off in the direction of the sound, as he got closer the sounds of battle became clearer and it wasn't long before he could hear voices too.

Eight people stood in a clearing, more like a crater, with kunai and senbon interlocked, a larger group of people behind them, it was obvious to Harry that several knew each other.

"Kakashi! You're a lifesaver!" a voice called out, obviously relieved, Harry looked over and saw that it was a pale boy who had said it.

"Don't start celebrating yet" a white haired man that Harry presumed to be this Kakashi person answered "these guys are all pesky shinobi"

"I knew we would have to fight" the one in-frond of Kakashi said, voice slightly muffled by bandages "but I never imaged it would be against you, Kakashi".

They glared at each other, and the muffled voice continued "That day on the bridge, you were supposed to finish me off and send me to hell. When I came to, I was in the same place as Haku."

Harry blinked at this and started flipping though his notebook, the name Haku sounded familiar, ah, there it was, one of the souls that had been resurrected was named Haku.

"It seems that this is neither heaven nor hell." the bandaged shinobi continued.

"this is the world of the living." Kakashi answered him "You are under the Reanimation Jutsu".

Harry snapped his notebook shut with an audible snap, causing multiple eyes to turn to him as he entered the clearing "that was all I needed to know, any other walking dead here besides him?"

"All four of us are reanimated" a young boy (or was it a girl?) replied, none of the others moved.

"Just checking" Harry grinned, forming several seals in quick succession "Archive Style: Soul Re-Shelving!" he called out and, instantly the four turned white and crumbled, their weapons falling to the ground.

He took out his notebook and flipped though the pages, pen in his hand, and crossed out four names in quick succession "aaaaaaand that is that" he pocketed his book again and looked up, blinking as he realized that he was now surrounded by kunai wielding shinobi "eh?".

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked coldly, body tense _'this man just ended the reanimation jutsu like it was nothing, what else is he capable of?'_

"Oh, right" Harry grinned, unconcerned, none of their weapons could touch him anyway, unless he wanted to "I'm Harry, Master of Death, Archivist of Human Souls, and a host of other titles as well, but I just didn't bother learning them all" he smiled sheepishly "were those four friends of yours?"

"No" a green-clad shinobi answered "we are all very grateful you ended the conflict before it began" he got a thumbs up and a smile from the man.

Not everyone however responded positively, "master of death? Soul archivist?", murmers where going around the group of people.

"Yup" Harry said, with a grin and a generally cheery disposition "Sorry about the mess though, haven't been around for long, just finished reorganizing the Human section of the great Archive, a few souls slipped though my grasp here and there" they looked at him like he was mad, but started standing down, probably because of the sign Kakashi had given but that was just a detail.

"hey, didn't you die a while back?" Harry suddenly called out to Kakashi "Hm, I'd need to pull up your record to be sure" he looked at the white haired shinobi critically "but I can do a verification" he weaved a few handsignes, "It would be best if you held still though" Harry said eying Kakasi who was preparing to dodge "Archive Style, Soul Verification!" and Kakashi did indeed try to dodge, he was enveloped by a white glow, and then a green glow.

"Yup, thought so, you got brought back to life" Harry said triumphantly "no worries though, you had a clean reincarnation, whoever did it went though the official channels and I'm not legally permitted to Archive your soul before your second death date".

The gathered shinobi blinked, confused, Kakashi among them and it was clear that they thought he was insane, powerful yes, but completely bonkers, he let them.

_'this is going to be so mutch fun'_ Harry thought grinning.

Kakashi turned to him "please hand over your weapons and come with us" he said calmly, but despite his calm demeanor Harry could feel his hesitation, the shinobi had aperently no idea what to do with him, or the situation.

"Kakashi, we don't know if he is hostile or not, taking him with us could be a mistake" the pale boy from before said, hardly any emotion on his face.

"That's a risk you're not going to have to take" Harry said grinning, "because I'm not in the mood to sit around all day and do nothing while Dead Souls are making mountains of paperwork" he grimaced "paperwork is evil" he said semi-serious.

He looked at Kakashi once more "but I'm willing to do you a favor" he grinned again, he was doing that a lot today he realized, no matter "why don't you tell me were I should go first!" he looked at his wristwatch "I'll give you some time to ask your superiors".

Headquarters was understandably suspicious of him and his offer, trust after all wasn't something freely given amongst shinobi, but plans where changed to include Kakasi's victory and the commanders hesitantly relayed that Harry should go to the coast, along with Kakasi's Third Company to provide support for Darui's First Company.

Harry of-course ignored this when he heard it and spun on his heel, disappearing instantly in a cloud of black smoke.

The gathered shinobi all shared a glance but, in the end, ignored it and left to provide backup and support as they had been ordered to.

Harry reappeared there where he had sensed the largest gathering of Humans near the coast, and he had been spot on, as he had arrived directly behind a large man and a girl with little buns in her hair.

"Looks like I arrived in time" Harry ignored the suddenly battle ready shinobi around him, to their annoyance, "I'll make one thing clear" he looked pointedly to the larger man "I'm only here to archive the Dead Souls, the living aren't my concern" he knew that he had them confused now.

A shinobi ran up to them "word from Headquarters" and promptly started to explain a complicated strategy involving a lot of backup for the coastline "also there is word that a powerful shinobi is going to assist in this battle, however none of the kage know him".

The two he had appeared behind turned to face him fully and he shrugged "I'm the Archivist, I helped out Kakashi and a bunch of other shinobi whose names I wasn't told, and of-course I'm powerful, I'm a master of Death after-all".

The shinobi looked at him sceptically, but since headquarters had told them to expect him, there wasn't anything they could do.

Harry could see a white hared man with a sword on his back overlooking the sea of white weirdly shaped people, only they weren't human. "It's drab... But I'll show them why I'm the one guarding the coastline." The man spoke, looking bored.

"I'll launch the opening shot! Then continue!" he called out to the gathered shinobi, there was a loud chorus of "Yes, Sir" in response to his order, and everyone got ready to face the enemy.

Except Harry of-course, but the white plant things weren't within his jurisdiction anyway and he was only here to collect the Dead Souls.

"Lightning Style, Black Panther!" the voice in front called out, and a great blast of black lightning came forth, taking the shape of a panther, and plunged into the water, electrifying the plant thingies.

A large group of them all jumped into the air, only for most of them to get impaled by kunai and other flying objects. 'there' Harry thought, as he saw a Dead Soul amongst them, he focused and formed the handseals, "Archive style, Soul Re-Shelving!" he called out, and, just like the last time, the human form crumbled, no longer being supported by a Soul.

Several shinobi looked at him, eyes wide, surprised that the reanimated enemy had fallen so easily, and didn't reform. Harry only grinned in reply

More enemies approached, and among them two more Dead Souls, with a flicker and a whiff of smoke he stood in frond of a large sinobi wielding a large stick, he grinned, forming the handseals again, not giving either of them the time to speak, "Archive Style, Soul Re-Shelving!"he called out. The effect was once more instantaneous.

Harry grinned at the now stunned shinobi and gave him a short salute, already having identified his next target.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" a seemingly blind man called out and started spinning, a blue bubble appearing around him deflecting a hail of kunai, only to come face to face with someone who looked almost exactly alike.

"Brother" they both looked at each other "Forgive me... As a member of the branch family who should be protecting the main family, I'm standing here now as your enemy. This must be my punishment for resenting the main family long ago, My body will not do what I tell it to. As it is, my decision to choose death for the sake of the village has been negated..."

The to brothers stood in silence for a moment, it was clear to Harry that the bulging veins leading to and from their eyes signified some sort of special eye powers, "This is the fate in store for me, a member of the branch family." the Dead brother began again, only to be interrupted by his Living brother "There is no such fate!" face determined "Your son has fought to demonstrate that! So has my daughter!" the living brother prepared himself for battle while the dead one looked shocked for a moment.

Harry took that as his que "Sorry to interrupt this lovely reunion" he said, landing next to the living brother, "Archive Style, Soul Re-Shelving!" he cracked his neck as the Dead Soul returned to the the Archive "two more to go and I'm off to get everything organised" he said to the surprised man next to him.

It didn't take him long to find them, as they where still standing on the water, the shinobi who had thrown the black lighning into the water was aproaching them, but Harry was there before he could reach them and, without a moment of hesitation he formed the necessary seals calling out "Archive Style, Soul Re-Shelving!"

The shinobi looked at him, and blinked "I could have handled that" he said, "who are you anyway?"

"why don't you ask Headquarters when the battle is over? These souls aren't going to archive themselves" Harry said, not even bothering to look as the two dead brothers crumbled.

He turned on his heel and vanished in a puf of smoke, reappearing in the Archive near his desk, he looked at the work he had to do with the recent war.

"Fun is over for a while now, I'm going to need some time to archive these newly dead souls, and the Dead Souls I gathered" he said to the empty library, and sat down to get to work.

The world could wait a night... right?

-insert Pagebreak here-

ok! explaining time!

You know what, I'm not going to bother with that today (It's late)

Also, 23 Alerts and 16 Favs? and here I wasn't actually planning on making the 3rd chapter... oh well, since it won't leave me alone anyway, might as well write it down

(PS: most of the text I actually got from the episodes themselves)

For these are the reasons I don't write:

1: I write short chapters (I hate short chapters) [from chapter 1]

2: this is totally not what I had in mind! (what my mind thinks and what my hands write are two different things) [from chapter2]

3: need... to... SLEEEEEP! Because honestly, this story won't leave me alone!


	4. Reason 4: A sense of Deja-vu

Since The presence of a disclaimer in an agreement does not necessarily guarantee that the terms of the disclaimer will be recognized and enforced in a legal dispute. I am not going to bother with writing one.

Ok, before I write this chapter, I need to ask

WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS? you all are making me write more chapters and this was supposed to be why I **don't** write!... I mean, it isn't like this is an original crossover story or anything, and I have no doubt that my spell-check is making hilarious mistakes that I can't catch, and still my in-box is getting flooded by: this person just favorite and or is now following you/your story

Sigh... oh well, on to the next chapter...

(I was watching Naruto Shippuden episodes 296 and 297 while writing this, I don't advise doing the same, it's going to be really boooooring if you do)

* * *

Chapter 4: An other battle cut short

Harry appeared in an empty desert, he was now wearing a tan flak jacket with a brown under-suit, resembling the standard Shinobi outfit of Suna nin, only without the pockets and with more rounded protective pads extending from the shoulders, both his sickles hung from his waist within easy reach and around his forehead was a forehead protector with the image of a stylized book. To finish off his look he wore a black, short sleeved haori.

He made himself invisible as he set off towards a large group of people, sensing four others heading in the same direction. It was a large army standing between the large stone pillars scattered across the landscape, Harry decided to wait on top of one of them, so that he would have a clear view of the battle field.

He would wait for a good opportunity, he promised himself, wishing to see a bit of shinobi battle firsthand as all the previous battles had ended all to quickly. Perhaps he was just bored again, it didn't matter much to him though.

Ah, there they were, four reincarnated Dead Souls were approaching, he had done his homework this time and, after looking at them critically for a moment, he recognized them, they were all former kage's.

Movement from the large 'gathering' caught his attention and he _focused_, so that he could hear what they said.

"We can't retreat any further." a floating old man said to a younger red head "We'll have to make our stand here!" that was good, Harry mused, it would give him some time to try out a new Archiving jutsu.

"I agree." the red head replied, glancing at the old man.

"Fist, the two of us will launch long-range offensives." the old man said, "Well see how the enemy responds!" Harry paused with his preparations and turned himself intangible instead.

_'It is probably best if I moved backwards a few kilometers'_, Harry mused silently to himself, doing just that. He would wait this out a bit, and when the shinobi let their guard down, Harry grinned, he would strike with the new moves he had been practicing.

After-all, one could not survive in a world of shinobi without a shinobi-like fighting style, of-course Harry had overlooked the fact that he could turn himself invisible, intangible and he could vanish at a whim.

He got the impression that the four reincarnates were talking to each other, and ever-curious as Harry was, he decided to take up a position behind the four Dead Souls, quietly listening in to their conversation.

"... made up their minds" The bandaged Nidaime Tsuchikage Mū spoke to his enemies-turned-allies

"Fighting those from other villages is understandable." it was the one wearing a long sleeved, high-collared, gray robe with a pin-striped pattern, he was the Nidaime Mizukage, "But we are forced to bring ourselves to take on shinobi from our homelands." he looked annoyed "Damn that brat Orochimaru for controlling us! He will regret this"

"I never saw eye to eye with you before," Mū began, voice muffled, "but for the first time I agree with you." he too sounded annoyed, despite his voice remaining calm and collected.

"Do not lament." the Sandaime Raikage told his enemies-turned-allies "I'm certain our children have grown and surpassed us." his faith in the next generation made Harry smile as he kept up with them.

The Yondaime Kazekage stopped, causing everyone else to stop and look at him, and looked up as he said "I hope you are right..."

"Here they come" Mū said, still sounding as calm as ever, and they all looked at the coming sand wave "First, two of them."

Harry had to admit that the wave was impressive, as he stopped on a pillar to the left of the kage's, making himself intangible, he did not want to get hit by that.

"Look at those amazing waves of sand!" the Mizukage said, with a grin.

The Kazekage looked concerned, face in a frown '_this is shukaku_' he thought to himself, '_the power of the Ichibi...' _he prepared to use his own jutsu '_so they're starting off with the Playing Possum Jutsu?_' his eyelids became black and he formed a single seal, gold dust coming from seemingly nowere as he touched the ground, crouching. Harry was impressed.

"Gold Dust?" The Raikage spoke "I see..." a sudden revelation came upon him "you were the shinobi who manipulated Gold Dust with the Magnet Style"

Sand and Gold Dust clashed against each other like water, and mixed, giving the sand a golden shine and causing the wave to collapse, stopping just short of the four kage's, the ground becoming even once more. No wonder they hadn't been concerned.

They started talking again, "Gold dust is heavier than sand..." the Kazekage explained "if I mix Gold dust into the sand, I can slow it down."

the dead Mizukage turned to him "I'm impressed that you knew how to counter it." he said.

"When Ichibi no Shukaku would go on a rampage, I'd stop his sand like this." the dead Kazekage explained further, his face suddenly tuned into one of shock and surprise as he spotted a floating ball of sand supporting a figure with a large gourd on his back.

Harry too turned to look at the crouched figure, he recognized it as the red head from before, the boy's face was impassive as he looked down at the kage's, his hand suddenly shot out, and hands of sand grabbed the kage's feet, except one, Mū had jumped away at the last moment.

"From Above" Mū muttered to himself as he spotted a flying old man, who was already preforming a jutsu "You've aged, Ohnoki!" he called out and prepared to use the same jutsu. "do you woe your long life to the Particle Style?" he asked

they both called out "Particle Style, Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" at the same time, the two beams of light met at the center, causing a large explosion of light that started expanding, before suddenly vanishing. Everything it had touched had vanished into nothingness, leaving a rounded gap in the ground and several pillars cut in half.

Harry blinked, the pillar he had been sitting on was now half it's size 'that was one hell of a jutsu' he thought to himself, blinking the white spots from his eyes and turning his attention back to the battle.

The Old man that had been identified as Ohnoki was speaking, "... rticle Style... is as powerful as ever." evidently Harry had missed part of his sentence.

The Former Kazekage placed his hand on the sand arms and all three of them collapsed, freeing the kage's that hadn't jumped away, they all straightened, and looked at the two floating figures.

"Particle Style... Don't tell me that's your former pupil, the brat Ohnoki?" the Mizukage asked, voice incredulous as he looked at the aged man, he frowned "Now I really feel like I traveled through time!"

"It's been awhile... Father." the red head spoke, startling Harry slightly, he hadn't really considered that people might actually be related to the resurrected Dead Souls.

"Gaara..." the Former Kazekage spoke, Harry made sure to remember the name, "were is Shukaku?"

"He's long gone." Gaara answered, looking down on his father from his floating ball of sand, voice emotionless "I am no longer the Jinchuriki that you created, Father"

Shock crossed the former Kazekage's face for a moment, but he composed himself easily "You're no longer a Jinchuriki?!" Harry could hear disbelief in the man's voice, no matter how well concealed "What do you mean?"

"The ones that are controlling you extracted the Shukaku from me." Gaara answered, causing Harry to look at him with widened eyes, he had read about demon extraction, "that killed me once." he continued, oblivious of the understanding that lit Harry's eyes, as he couldn't see the immortal teen.

There was a short silence, "But thanks to Chiyo-baa-sama and my friends, here I am, alive" his voice was no longer as emotionless as before, there was an underlying conviction.

the dead Kazekage looked at his son, with a frown, "Chiyo-baa-sama... She did that?! And friends?" disbelief now colored his voice "You have friends?!"

Gaara looked at his father, face blank, though Harry could almost see the emotional current just beneath the facade, perhaps that was only because Harry wasn't human anymore, it was a raging tide under strict control.

The dead Mizukage turned to the dead Kazekage "You thought he'd have no friends?" there was a underlying tone of disbelief, barely noticeable "Man, he must've been some lonely kid, huh? At that age, everyone has friends."

Gaara ignored the Mizukage "Father, you tried to kill me six times. And each time, my feat and hatred of you grew." Harry looked at the dead Kazekage, with disdain as he heard that, that was not how a father should behave, he'd let Gaara defeat the man, to get some closure.

A small frown appeared on Gaara's face "But I no longer hate you, I can understand why you did it." causing Harry to become really impressed with the boy, "I am the Godaime Kazekage now. It is a leader's duty to eliminate threats against one's village. We must protect it." Harry's opinion of Gaara only skyrocketed at these words.

Shock once more overtook the dead Kazekage's expression, "You are... the Kazekage?"

Ohnoki decided to add to Gaara's accomplishments "That's not all." he said, pride in his voice, no matter how faint "He is also the Commander-in-Chief of the Allied Shinobi Forces' Main Battle Regiment. Despite his age, he not only calls himself Kage, he has the respect of all the other Kage as well."

"No wonder..." Mū said "I thought it was odd I sensed chakra types from various villages mixed together. Imagine that, shinobi forming an alliance." disbelief clear in his voice at the last part of his sentence.

"Not having eyebrows makes a face more charismatic.." the dead Mizukage remarked smartly "Oh, hey, I don't have eyebrows either.".

"then what about that wisp of a mustache, Mizukage?" Mū taunted, clear that they didn't get along, and never would.

"Guys, if you're going to kill us, start with the mummy here!" the dead Mizukage called out "I'll be more than happy to root for you.".

The dead Raikage ignored the banter, "He's your son, huh." he said, addressing the dead Kazekage "he's a fine shinobi".

Ohnoki and Gaara lowered themselves, until they floated eye to eye with their enemies above the round hole in the ground, sand ready to attack or defend at any moment.

"This Reanimation Jutsu may have some merit after all." the dead Kazekage remarked calmly, though Harry could feel the conflicting emotions in the man, "Let me see what you may be worth! Can you defeat me?!" he called out in challenge to his son.

"Ohnoki... Stop me." Mū called out to his former pupil "Against my Particle style, the number of opponents means nothing. Only you can stop me.".

"I am aware of that." Ohnoki replied.

Mū decided to impart a final piece of advise "Also, you remember what to do with allies after a victory, don't you? Once the fighting ends, so is the alliance. There will be a scramble for the spoils of war. That is what truly decides which village is the victor" both the Raikage and the Mizukage turned to glare at him "hey, Tsuchikage, quit playing dirty!" the latter cried out. "I won't let that happen." the former added, both now pointing at the Tsuchikage.

"I have no intentions of doing such a thing, Mū-sama" Ohnoki said, causing both the Raikage and the Mizukage to look at him with a 'huh'.

"I see..." Mū said "I guess you didn't turn into a stubborn old geezer." they continued to talk for a bit more, Harry, having gotten bored with the conversation, tuned them out, overlooking the battle ready shinobi behind Ohnoki and Gaara, before turning his gaze to the dead kages.

Silently he started forming hand-seals, "Archive Style, Soul Blades" he muttered, even though he knew the kage's couldn't hear him anyway, and slapped his hands onto his sickles, causing them to glow blue ever so slightly.

He got interrupted from his preparations by the battle resuming, Sand and Gold dust clashed once more, and this time the shinobi joined the battle.

"Sand Hail" Gaara called out, causing bullets of sand to fall down, in response the dead Kazekage used his gold dust to make a shield, protecting his enemies-turned-allies from the hail. Only for it to be a distraction as sand enveloped the four dead kages from below, Giant female figures made out of sand grabbed the dead kages, making them unable to move.

Harry took that as his cue muttering "Archive Style, Double Time" he grasped his sickles and jumped, turning himself visible just before he landed in a crouch (in the way he'd seen any shinobi do) and before the Raikage could blink, his body disintegrated, and Harry already stood before the Mizukage, making a swift downward strike though the sand, meeting no resistance and leaving no trail, the Mizukage too disintegrated.

He saw from the corner of his eyes as the dead Kazekage attached Gaara with his sand, only for large hands to protect him, and before anyone could blink, both the dead Kazekage and Mū turned white disintegrated, their souls now safely bound to the Death Gates just like the other two dead kages.

Harry ignored the stares and formed a hand-seal "Kai" he muttered and the blue glow disappeared from his sickles, he looked around, satisfied and with a snap of his fingers a large book appeared in-frond of him, he easily caught it and, taking out a pen, wrote down the names of the three kage's, only to pause at the Yondaime Kazekage.

He was interrupted in his work by Gaara "who are you?" the young Kazekage was still floating on his sand and looked at him, arms crossed. Ohnoki too looked interested in the answer.

"I'm Harry" Harry said pleasantly "If you don't mind, can we talk after I have finished? I'd rather not risk them escaping gain" not that it was likely, only he could call out souls from beyond the Death Gate, but still, better safe than sorry, "Now, were was I?" he mused, talking to himself "Ah, yes, the Yondaime Kazekage..." he trailed off, flipping several pages before frowning.

"Curses, I was sloppy" he glanced at the tense shinobi "It's going to take a bit longer than I thought" he said pleasantly "you could ask Kakashi about me, I've met him before" he said helpfully, he didn't really pay attention to their reactions as he tried to find something in his pocket.

Triumphantly he pulled out a small stone, it glinted for a moment in the sunlight, drawing Gaara's attention "Hey, Gaara, the Yondaime Kazekage was your father right?" Harry questioned "Could you come here for a moment?".

Harry hadn't actually thought that Gaara would comply, but nevertheless he came over, face unreadable "Ok, I'm going to use your close relationship with him to make the bridge" Harry explained vaguely, causing Gaara to frown slightly.

He flipped the stone three times, and grinned at Gaara as the former Kazekage appeared, with a slight blue hue around him, he grabbed his book and pen again and turned to the former Kazekage "I'm going to be blunt" he said "how did you die?".

Both Kazekage's looked taken aback at this question but the dead Kazekage dutifully answered "I was ambushed and killed by Orochimaru of the Sannin" he hesitated a moment "may I speak with my son, Shinigami-sama?"

Harry looked up distracted "eh, sure" he said, turning his attention back to his book, scribbling furiously.

"You've grown, Gaara" the older man said, almost fondly "All a parent needs to do is to believe in their children" he looked down, ashamed and sad "Just that little bit is the most valuable treasure."

Gaara took a tiny hesitant step backwards eyes wide, unbelieving.

"Your mother, Karura..." he hesitated, turning slightly to Harry, "I apologize for interrupting Shinigami-sama, I know that I am in no position to ask for a favor, but..." Harry held up his hand, silencing the man without looking up from his book, with a snap he closed it and tossed it into the air where it vanished, only then did he turn his full attention to the two Kazekage's next to him.

"Gaara, do you wish to speak with your mother?" Harry asked the confused red head, having already known what the former Kazekage wanted, ignoring the dead Kazekage encouraging his son.

Gaara steeled his resolve, stood up a bit straighter and gave his a short bow "I would be honored if you would allow this, Shinigami-sama" he said formally, for he knew that his father would never address someone as something they were not.

"Then you will owe me a favor, Gaara-san" Harry said simply "Do you agree to this?" he needed to be absolutely sure about this, so that he could tell the Great Master Archivist that it had been for a favor, not that he had actually met the master himself yet.

"I am" Gaara said confidently _'it doesn't matter if my mother hated me, I must hear what she has to say' _he thought internally, strengthening his resolve _'I can do this'_

"Ok" harry said with a shrug, tossing the stone three times, focusing on Gaara's mother, she appeared the same way his father had, out of thin air, and she too had a blue hue around her.

"Koishii" Kurara said as she saw her husband "is that you?" she reached out to him but her hand passed though his as if it had been air, she looked around, slightly confused "where... where am I?" she asked.

"Mother" Gaara said, slightly breathless, neither his voice nor his face betraying his raging emotions, Kurara turned to him, her eyes widening in sudden recognition.

"Gaara" she said "Oh, you have grown" her breath hitched for a moment and she went teary eyed "I never thought I would see you all grown up, I'm so proud of you, Gaara, my aisoku".

Gaara froze, eyes widening "you..." his breath hitched "you don't hate me, Mother?" his voice was small, uncertain.

"Oh, Gaara" Kurara said, voice filled with emotion, "I could never hate you" she smiled "I promised you when I held you for the first time that no matter what happens, I would always protect you, Gaara" she took a step closer to Gaara, knowing that she could not comfort him in her arms, "I loved you the moment I first saw you".

Gaara almost choked on his emotions, tears now streaming down his face "But" he suddenly turned to his father "that day when Yashamaru came after me, he said..." his voice desperate, he needed answers, "You were never... loved.".

Kurara turned on the remorseful former Kazekage, confused and angry, but she let him speak, this was something she could not get involved with... yet.

"I ordered Yashamaru to lie to you." he said, eyes downcast "In order to provoke you, and to test the volatility of the bijū inside of you, for the sake of the village. If there was anyone Yashamaru hated... it would be me, not you. I'm the one who sealed the Suna no Shukaku into his pregnant older sister. But Yashamaru was also a shinobi, he was my right-hand man and a member of the Sand Black Ops. So he did as he was ordered for the sake of the village.".

Gaara's eyes had widened in shock, and Kurara looked at her husband with disappointment, though, despite that, they both understood why the former Kazekage had done so, they might not have done the same themselves, but they understood were he was coming from, the Former Kazekage wasn't finished however "I failed" he said sadly "It seems I failed in everything I did" Kurara's eyes had softened "I burdened you unnecessarily, and arbitrarily decided that you weren't worth anything.".

He could not look at his estranged son, and despite how much it hurt him, he continued "I took away your future by turning you into a jinchuriki and I took your mother away from you. I robbed you of your lover for your mother. I took away the bonds you had with people. And I even tried to take your life, as a parent..." he sighted at this point "there is only one thing I gave you, I gave you a broken heart."

Gaara looked on the verge of crying, trying his best to stop the oncoming tears, Kurara too looked like she wanted to cry, no longer mad at her husband, he remembered what Yashumaru had told him years ago, when he had been six, and he could no longer hold back the tears.

Harry looked t the trio, coming to a conclusion, and once more he flipped the stone three times, slowly a person with a striking resemblance to Karura appeared next to them, a smile on his face, and Harry watched with a slight grin as he saw the shock on Gaara's face.

"Yasumaru" the young red head said breathlessly, the man smiled kindly and replied "Gaara-sama".

Harry took his leave, knowing that they would remain there an hour if he left now, he watched from the corner of his eyes as two others hesitantly walked towards Gaara, and were welcomed into the group, he heard a faint "Kankuro-kun, is that you?" and a soft "Temari-chan, oh, how you have grown", he heard their shocked replies of "Mother? Father?" and "Uncle Yasumaru?", he turned away completely, vanishing as he did so.

His work was done here, now he just needed to find the other resurrected.

'_And I probably should learn a few more jutsu's_', he thought to himself as he reappeared in his part of the Archive '_can't have too much variety_'

-insert Page-break here-

ok! explaining time!

Harry spent the night learning ninja things, yea, that's where his sudden power-boost is from! Unexplained, off-screen training is _super_ original and has _never_ been used before (can anyone else feel the sarcasm?)

PS: if anyone knows what seals they use, or should use, please tell me and I'll include that information... also, if I'm using Japanese suffixes or words wrong, don't hesitate to tell me

For these are the reasons I don't write:

1: I write short chapters (I hate short chapters) [from chapter 1]

2: this is totally not what I had in mind! (what my mind thinks and what my hands write are two different things) [from chapter2]

3: need... to... SLEEEEEP! Because honestly, this story won't leave me alone! [from chapter 3]

4: Balant Rip-off, (really, just try watching episodes 296/7 while reading this, if you don't believe me)


	5. Reason 5: Late

**Since The presence of a disclaimer in an agreement does not necessarily guarantee that the terms of the disclaimer will be recognized and enforced in a legal dispute. I am not going to bother with writing one. **(just in case it needed some extra emphasis)

* * *

**In Honor of the 100th Fav I present you with Chapter 5!**

Authors note: Thank you all for the positive feedback! (but I still think my writing is crap though)  
WARNING: I did not, in fact, re-read this after I typed it (I'm feeling quite lazy) any continuity errors are to be reported, thank you for your cooperation. :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Oh, come on!

"What do you mean? This Soul Archive has no Great Master Archivist? That's madness! Who guards the gates and insures that they stay locked?" Harry, Archivist of Human Souls exclaimed more in surprise than any real anger.

Several of the Archivists had decided to hold a gathering to discuss the recent influx of souls, it was creating a backlog, and they had filled Harry in on some important details, like a missing Great Master Archivists of Souls.

Taichi, one of the Master Archivists of Toads, (he shared that responsibility with his two brothers: Taiki and Takahiro) puffed on his pipe, his massive frame dwarfing almost everyone and looked down on Harry, blowing out several rings of smoke before he finally deigned to answer

"When the Great Archivist abandoned us, most of the Archivists saw no reason to stick around anymore, it was chaos, the world became so unbalanced that we were nearly shut down completely" Taichi took a long draw from his pipe and looked pensive, his brother, the equally large Toad, Taiki took over the explanation.

"So we decided" he blinked a second before he amended "I mean, me, my brothers and Sora with his assistants" the bald eagle in question nodded when he was mentioned but otherwise remained quiet so Taiki continued "we decided that requesting a new Great Master Archivist would take too long, so we stationed nine guardians, nine tailed demons of ascending power to guard the gates, the Afterlife and to keep track of the Living Souls" he took a moment to collect his thoughts and grimaced

"You must understand, Harry, that we were young and inexperienced" Takahiro told him kindly, he too towered over the other Archivists despite being the smallest of the three Toads, "We assigned the youngest of the beasts... of the guardians, the task of watching and keeping track of the Souls, the oldest was set to guard the First Gate and the rest was to patrol the Archives and the Afterlife" he sighted at this point "It went well, for a time, but a rivalry arose amongst the nine guardians, and they started to fight, you must realize that by this point we had just barely managed to make a dent in our backlog and only Gathen and Gnaw and turned up to assist us, despite being barely qualified for the job"

"HEY" Gnaw called our, chest puffing up with indignation, even though he knew that Takahiro could just barely see him, he was after all a small albino mouse and the Toad was many, _many_ times bigger

"We had not realized, you see" Sora said from his perch, glasses on his beak and book firmly under his left wing "that demons have the unique ability to 'steal' chakra of the other demons they devour, and so, the Kyuubi, Guardian of the First Gate, devoured the others and obtained a tail's worth of power becoming the Jubi and starting a rampage" the bald eagle shifted on both feet for a moment, "Unfortunately we were unable to reason with him, as he had grown quite insane"

"Yes, quite" Taichi said blowing ever larger smoke rings, the four elders looked sad for a moment

"I must admit that I was quite surprised that one of your Humans was able to split the chakra again" Sora said, "the Guardians didn't quite manage to regain their sanity though, most unfortunate" he shook his head mournfully

"so, let me get this straight" Harry said, trying and failing, to keep his voice even "you thought that tailed demons would be good guardians?" he chuckled, and upon seeing their various expressions of shame he burst out laughing.

They gave him a moment to compose himself, it did not take long though and when he could talk again without bursting out laughing he looked at the three toads questioningly "so, when you did finally get replacements for the other Archivists, why didn't you try to recall the 'Guardians' and bind them to the Gate?"

Taiki sighed "by then they where sealed within humans, we had no authority over their souls and could not have stopped them from expiring prematurely" he eyed Harry speculatively for a moment "if we had done so, the paperwork would have been tremendous and a lot of things would have been thrown out of order... but now that you are here" he smiled, and his brothers smiled with him.

Understanding dawned in Harry's eyes as well and he backed away "Oh, no, no way"

"Why not, Harry" Cathen asked, innocently "blinking up at him with her white eyes, somehow managing to look cute despite her pitch black fur and her large deadly fangs.

Harry threw his hands in the air "I'll only do it if I can legally resurrect souls and give out favors" he finally demanded.

There was a dark chuckle from one of the corners, and a sleek, dangerous viperfish emerged from the shadows swimming in the air as if it was water "you can already do those things" he said, voice low, cold and dangerous.

Harry blinked but did not back away from the viperfish, instead he smiled and extended his fist, "I don't think we've met, I'm Harry, Master Archivist of Human Souls"

The viperfish bumped his tail against Harry's fist "I'm Vyrr" he said, swimming slightly higher and looking quite majestic "I'm the Master Archivist of everything that is born in the sea" he turned his head slightly towards Harry and said in a fake whisper "Originally I was just the Archivist of Fish, but no one has argued with me about my new position" He looked around the room, four Archivists not looking very impressed by his appearance and two looking quite afraid "but we are getting off track, there is nothing you can demand that you can't already do"

"Alright, I'll look into it" Harry finally said, and immediately swirled around, cape flaring dramatically and vanished

"I like him" Vyrr said to no one in particular, and he too vanished, one by one the rest of the Archivist left for their own Archives to continue their tedious and boring work.

Harry rematerialized directly in-frond of his chair and sank down, slouching behind his desk he hid his face behind his hands and groaned loudly, while he may have insinuated that he wasn't going to do it, he knew that his saving-people-thing (SPT for short) wouldn't let him ignore the issue, no matter how much he wanted to.

He needed data first, locations, names, anything that could help him track down the Tailed demons and heir hosts, the _Jinchūriki_

When he'd first heard of them he'd been studying demons and their inherent chaotic nature, it had been a small chapter saying that while it was a viable way to defeat a demon it was not considered a safe way do dispose of the demon since it had to be re-done every generation or so and the hosts were liable to go insane should the sealing be ineffectual. The book had then proceeded to say that a more viable way was to kill the demon every time it reformed or to send it to the demon realm.

Harry took out a little booklet, this one with a forest green cover, and proceeded to haphazardly throw all his paperwork on the ground as he cleared his desk, placing the booklet in the exact center of the desk he then drew a runic circle around it, connecting it to the rest of the Archive so that he could preform an Archive wide search.

The booklet flashed once, and he took that as his cue, wordlessly he opened it, inked his quill and wrote his search terms: _Jinch__ū__riki, Bijū_

He waited as the circle glowed lightly, the runes lighting up one by one as the spell searched the entire Archive for references, it would take a while, Harry knew from experience and so he went back to work, organizing the mess he'd made on the floor and archiving Souls that had recently passed on.

Though the entire time he kept an eye on the progress of his search, he noticed the scrawling script that was written directly below his search terms and smiled slightly.

Things seemed to be looking up.

There was a light chime, notifying Harry that the search was complete, eagerly he picked up the notebook and paged though it, noting that most names where of those that had been killed by a Jinchūriki or a Bijū, he sighed and paged to the end, knowing that he needed recent information and knowing the names of the first Jinchūriki wouldn't help him in the slightest.

He growled in frustration, as he had only managed to find the hosts of Kurama and Gyūki, there had been no reference what so ever to the other seven Guardians, he clenched his jaw in frustration and frowned. He needed help from a local, someone whom he wouldn't mind owing a favor to.

His eyes lit up as he remembered that Gaara owed him a favor for calling forth his mother and Uncle, he grinned and donned his official Archivist attire, grabbed his intimidating scythe and put on his scull mask before remembering that he was no longer on earth and this dimension would probably have a different official attire. He sighted and put the scythe and mask away, deciding that his official attire was not more important than the information, Focusing on Gaara's position he vanished.

When he re-appeared and took in his new location he was surprised to find out that not much time had actually passed between now and his precious visit, looking around and saw that there was a large group of Shinobi behind him, glad that he had turned invisible before he vanished he swept his eyes over everyone to locate his target, he smirked as he found him, Gaara was standing in the middle of the group next to someone in orange and a little old man wearing something green.

Harry walked over so that he stood on the right side of Gaara and made himself visible, smirking at the shocked and surprised reactions of everyone he said "I'm here to collect that favor you owe me, Gaara-kun" the boy's eyes widened slightly and took a step back, signaling everyone to lower their weapons, before he could say anything though the one in orange spoke up, loudly.

"Who are you? Where did you come from-ttebayo!" his posture was slightly threatening and was preparing to say more, only to get interrupted with a sharp "Naruto!" by Gaara.

Harry however was amused "I come from the Netherworld, beyond this mortal plane where the Gate of Death stands" he used his magic to make his cape and robe flutter in an non-existent wind "I am a Protector of Souls, Aiding the departed to their Afterlife, I am a Shinigami" he now turned his attention to Gaara "I have brought forth your Mother and your Uncle at your request, so that you could speak with them and let her rest, I now call upon the favor you asked of me to be re-payed, unless you call a forfeit and I take your Soul as payment" He could now clearly feel Gaara's fear and he could almost hear him thinking that he'd made a mistake dealing with a Shinigami

"What is it you ask of me, Shinigami-Sama?" Gaara asked with a slight bow

Only to be interrupted by Naruto "He's a Shinigami? Whaddya mean take his Soul? You can't just kill Gaara, he's my friend-ttabayo!" only to be hit on the head with a giant fan by a girl who proceeded to scold him.

Harry ignored the byplay tuning his full attention to Gaara "I seek the Bijū and their Jinchūriki, I have found the two who bear the eldest, but the other seven are hidden from me, aid me in this and your debt will be re-payed"

His words caused deathly silence, even the Loudmouth shut up and started to glare at him, Harry looked at Gaara imperiously, wordlessly demanding an answer he saw him flinch ever so slightly and harden his resolve.

"If I may ask, Shinigami-Sama, what is it you intend to do once you have found them?" He asked, straightening his back and looking directly at him, no hint of fear on his face, or doubt about his actions.

Harry had already gotten bored of the 'High and Mighty' act and let his shoulders slump and reigned in his magic, causing his cape and cloak to hang limply from his frame "Look, I've been tasked to get back the nine Guardians. The other Shinigami thought it to be a good idea to have tailed demons guarding the Gate of Death" he rolled his eyes "but they didn't get along, no surprise there, and they all devoured each other becoming one giant ten-tailed demon with rabies or some sort and now I have to pick up the pieces simply because you humans managed to split the chakra and seal it into living hosts, aaaaand with the Gate of Death unguarded anyone can revive the dead without going though the official channels and _that_" he now looked thoroughly annoyed, causing everyone to take a step back "creates a lot of paperwork, I hate paperwork" he blinked and calmed himself

"I know that Kurama, Guardian of the Gate is sealed in Uzumaki Naruto, and that Gyūki, Guard of the After is sealed in Killer B, but seriously, that's all I know right now, and I know you were the host of Shukaku, Guard of the Souls, so who's your successor? And where are the others?" Harry realized that by now everyone stood several steps away from him and that the blonde, orange wearing Loudmouth was now gaping at him eyes wide.

"The other Jinchūriki had their Bijū extracted from them by the Akatsuki" Gaara said solemnly "the process was fatal and now Uchiha Mandara has seven of the nine Bijū" the boy now looked calm and in complete control of the situation "He intends to create the Jūbi and envelop the world in an eternal Genjutsu"

He was interrupted by a gasp and exclamation of "Huh? What is this?!" from one of the other Shinobi everyone instantly turned to wards the speaker, one of the sensory Shinobi, his face was one of fear.

"What are you sensing?" the elderly Shinobi asked calmly, it did not however lessen the man's fear, in fact, it only increased and he pointed towards one of the nearby pillars.

"Over there!"

And true to his word a Shinobi appeared, looking imperiously down on them his long black hair waving sligtlty in the wind and his blood red armor clearly visible along with the long-sleeved indigo shirt, boots and gloves.

"What?" Naruto asked, feeling quite lost.

"H-He is...!" Ōnoki said, disbelief and shock briefly crossing his face.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked a slight tone of urgency in his voice.

Ōnoki however decided to adres the newcomer instead, a trickle of sweat dunning down his face "You've come at tlast!" he called out making sure the other could hear him "Uchiha Madara!"

Harry could clearly feel everyone's fear, some of the Shinobi had gone slack-jawed at the proclamation others where stepping back in fear, a few didn't lose their composure. One however used that fear and turned it into determination, a quick glance confirmed what harry had suspected, it was Naruto Host of Kurama Guardian of the Gate.

"So that's what he looked like beneath the mask." Naruto said with conviction his resolve no longer wavering.

"He looks exactly the same!" Ōnoki exclaimed in disbelief, having regained his equilibrium and composure a spit second after he lost it.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked his fellow Shinobi looking intently at Madara his composure having never wavered, he still felt apprehensive but he stood firm.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused once more.

"Look closely at his eyes" The former replied, never taking his eyes of Madara "That's a Reanimation! The Reanimation Jutsu brings the dead back to this realm... Which means he had been dead!" Harry was impressed with Gaara's quick deduction, having known that Madara was an abomination the minute he saw him.

"Wait a second!" a blonde teenager suddenly exclaimed, confused, as she turned to Gaara "I thought HQ reported Madara elsewhere, approaching in the other direction with a bunch of Jinchūriki, right?"

"But there's no mistake..." Ōnoki said with certainty "He's Madara Uchiha! The one I fought when I was young." he frowned for a moment "Then who's the man... behind the mask?!"

"Oh, Well" Harry finally said, drawing attention to himself, he suddenly looked thoughtful "This gives the the opportunity to try out something new though" he snapped his fingers, his cloak and robe morphing into what he'd worn the previous time and took a hold of his sickles, one in each hand.

His preparations were interrupted however as Madara used a widespread fire technique that was just barely blocked with the combined usage of a water technique, Harry sighted mournfully, this was not going to be as easy as all the previous battles.

Madara leaped into the fray, using general melee attacks, and started to wreak havoc on the Shinobi present, he was quick, Harry could give him that as he had to use triple-time just to keep track of him with his senses he sighted. It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to nail him with his usual attacks, he'd have to use an ability with a wide area effect.

He called on his energies, noting from the corner of his eyes that Madara had taken note of him and was headed his way, Harry bit his thumb and stood ready, the moment Madara was close enough he slammed his hand onto the ground and called out "Archive style: First Ring!"

Everything within the circle stopped moving, Madara was frozen mid step and so were all the other Shinobi that had been caught in his circle "everyone within this circle" Harry said darkly, addressing the Gaara "will die" he saw the boy's eyes widen, he heard everyone take in a short breath and saw nearly everyone take a step back.

"WHAAAAAT!" Naruto exclaimed angrily "you can't do that!"

Harry didn't twitch, he knew that a single movement would break the confinement, from the corner of his eye he saw the cloth racing towards Madara, only to stop short of the circumference of his light blue circle. "I can do just that, I am, after all a Shinigami"

"Surely, Shinigami-sama" Gaara began, having noticed that Harry was looking at him "there must be something?" but even as he said it he looked slightly lost.

Harry rolled his eyes "If you don't want them to perish, find a way to get them out" his tone was lighter now "I'll even give you a hint: nothing that has a substance can enter my barrier"

A small breeze ruffled his hair and Gaara's eyes lit up in understanding and quickly gave orders to his wind users to get the Shinobi out of the circle, leaving only Madara.

It took a while, but only when the living where safely beyond his barrier did Harry start the next set of hand-seals "Chains of Fate!" light blue chakra chains shot out from the ground, securely binding Madara in place, he formed one more hand seal "Last Journey" he spoke ominously, and slowly the abomination started to get pulled into the ground and into the Afterlife.

Granted, it was a little showy, but, it had been a wide area effect justu that didn't just return a soul to the afterlife but could do so with the living as well. He got up and staggered, it had taken more out of him than he'd thought. He blinked as he felt a supporting hand steadying him looking over he saw that it was Gaara, he gave him a wordless nod and turned his focus inwards, pulling on the energies of the world to replenish his reserves.

It didn't take long and within a few minutes his energy levels were back within acceptable levels, taking a deep breath he opened his eyes, apparently at some point he had sat down and a medic was looking him over, hands glowing with green chakra, eyes wide with concern and a hint of fear.

"You, you went from low reserves to nearly quadruple the amount" she exclaimed amazed "and you're in _perfect_ health, _textbook perfect_ health, that never happens!"

He looked at her calmly "that is not surprising" he said making a calming gesture "I am a certified death god after all" this didn't calm the medic at all, instead she fainted. He shrugged and got up to survey the battleground.

In all the chaos he hadn't actually seen how many people had lost their lives, but seeing them all next to each other in rows caused him to frown and narrow his eyes, part of him wanted to turn around, find the bijū and be done with it, but a larger part of him wanted to undo this, seeing that it had been partly his fault.

"You were seeking the Bijū, correct?" the calm voice of Gaara asked from behind him, he walked to stand beside him, never once loosing his calm composure, Harry ignored him.

There was a moment of silence that neither of them broke before Harry finally said "Killed by a Madara Uchiha, who died years before" he sighted "That is not going to look good on my record, having so many deaths caused by an abomination" he glanced sideways at Gaara, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Is there anything you will do about it, Shinigami-sama?" Gaara asked after a moment hesitation, keeping his eyes resolutely on the departed.

Harry made a show of thinking it over, he already knew what he was going to do "Well, I could... hmm" he pretended to think it over some more "no, that will involve a lot of paperwork" from the corner of his eye he saw the blonde loudmouthed brat approach and clapped his hands together "To be honest" he said to Gaara "I've actually never done something like this" he cracked his knuckles.

He'd been vague on purpose of course, just to see the expression on their faces when they realized his intentions, his face turned into a mask of concentration as he outstretched his arms in the direction of the dead, slowly they started to float and Harry directed them to form two Circles around him, creating an inner and an outer circle around him.

The Shinobi who had been standing around him quickly cleared away, creating a circle of 5 meter radius around him, he spread his finders on both hands and the body bags started to peal away and disintegrate, gently he put them down. He closed his eyes and knelt, face no longer a mask of concentration but serene, he formed a set of hand-seals.

" Archive style: First Ring" once more a glowing circle formed around him, it's circumference barely encompassing the first circle of bodies, he formed a new set of hand-seals calling out " Archive style: Second Ring!" a new circle formed, this one with a 4 meter radius easily encompassing both the fist ring and the second circle of bodies. Harry took a deep breath, used a minor spell to make his eyes shine an ethereal blue, and gazed ahead seemingly unseeingly.

Presentation was everything after all.

"Forbidden Archive Style" He called out, this time without hand-seals, "Breath Of Life!" he took a deep breath and when he breathed out tiny orbs of light accompanied it, they shot towards the bodies with a speed that left behind a trail of light.

One by one light started to envelop the bodies, those standing close enough to the edge could see the mortal wounds they had sustained close, their chests start to rise again and their eyes flutter open. The sensor type Shinobi could feel the their chakra light up one by one.

Harry let go of the restraining circles and the Shinobi that had been killed got up one by one, looking around dazed and confused, they were instantly swarmed by medics and comrades. He smiled, but didn't bother getting up, he would need to gather his energy again before he felt safe standing up, as he was sure that he would stagger.

"Thank you"

He blinked at the soft voice that had come from his right and looked over, Gaara, Harry ignored him in favor of gathering the energies around him, chakra wasn't that different from magic, sure it was lighter and was less compact, less dense, but it would do in a pinch.

"I am in your debt, Shinigami-sama" Gaara spoke again softly, Harry blinked and let go of the threads of life and death, turning his attention to Gaara.

"You..." he started, only to pause and look at Gaara intently "... you do realize that this kind of debt can take generations to be re-payed?" he finally said shaking his head "there are so many way's this can go wrong" Gaara started to say something but Harry held up his hand and continued "Something that may seem like a simple misunderstanding can kill you, saving the wrong person can kill you, killing the wrong person can kill you, and you won't even know who are the wrong persons" he sighted tiredly and let his shoulders slump "There is no debt to be re-payed" he said finally.

"I'm going back to my office" as he said so, Harry turned on his heel and vanished in wisps of darkness. Leaving behind several very confused Shinobi, a bewildered Jinchūriki clone and a frowning Gaara.

When they made the report to HQ, everyone had a hard time believing it, even the one's that had actually been there to witness it. And Harry? Even if he'd known, he wouldn't have cared.

* * *

For these are the reasons I don't write:

1: I write short chapters (I hate short chapters) [from chapter 1]

2: this is totally not what I had in mind! (what my mind thinks and what my hands write are two different things) [from chapter2]

3: need... to... SLEEEEEP! Because honestly, this story won't leave me alone! [from chapter 3]

4: Balant Rip-off, (really, just try watching episodes 296/7 while reading this, if you don't believe me) [from chapter 4]

5: … … alright, FINE! (really late update)

* * *

Also: yay, I found a use for the Bijū! In my story the sage of the six paths only separated the chakra, he didn't become the Jinchūriki of the Jūbi instead he helped create the Jinchūriki for the nine demons.

I think I wrote myself into a corner :(


End file.
